luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukasa Hiiragi
Tsukasa Hiiragi is one of the four main characters of Lucky Star. She is a stereotypical klutz "healing-type" character. Appearance and Personality Tsukasa's physique is a little smaller than average. She has short, purple hair with a yellow ribbon in it that changes position in correspondence to her mood. She has droopy eyes that are light violet. Like her sister Kagami, Tsukasa is left-handed. She can be mistaken for cosplaying as Akari Kamigishi from To Heart when she wears her autumn school uniform, which is pointed out twice in the anime: once, when Konata gave her the actual uniform used in the To Heart anime for her birthday, and the second, when two people stopped her at Akihabara to take her picture, much to her embarrassment. Unlike some of the other characters in the series, Tsukasa has not shown any particular interest in video games and anime, but she does like the Sgt. Frog series, and seems to be utterly obsessed with her pink mobile phone and using it to text people. While she is not good at studying or sports, she excels in cooking. She is portrayed as the stereotypical friendly, airheaded, good-natured but clumsy person. It is often implied that Tsukasa is unable to follow the gist of complex conversations. Like Konata Izumi, Tsukasa will often ask her older sister for help on her homework, but while Tsukasa easily forgets her assignments, Konata is too lazy or preoccupied with her hobbies to do them herself. It is often pointed out,mostly by Kagami Hiiragi, that Tsukasa and Konata are very much alike. She uses the term "Birds of a feather" to describe their similar bad habits. Tsukasa tends to dream a lot and think about things. She always likes a good conversation and is always friendly and will never upset her friends. Once, she left instant yakisoba alone after pouring hot water in it, only to come back later discovering there was no water left to drain. Unlike most of the cast of Lucky Star, Tsukasa is a heavy sleeper, and cannot wake up at a set time, even when someone is present to do so. Biography Tsukasa is the younger twin sister of Kagami Hiiragi and lives in a six-member family household with her parents. She is always compared to her twin sister, who generally does better than her in most areas. When Kagami was in tenth grade she made into Ryōō High School, she was placed in Nanako Kuroi's class and met Konata Izumi and Miyuki Takara. Tsukasa once received a mobile phone for her birthday, but didn't have much luck with it, as the phone was taken away by using it in class and later mistakenly ruined by putting it in the laundry, along with her skirt. Her phone was replaced later on, but then met its death once more where an ignorant Tsukasa placed it in the pocket of her shirt, went to stand, and the phone fell out of her pocket. Music Albums Character song volume 003 contains 2 songs sang by Tsukasa's voice actor, Kaori Fukahara. The songs are: *Ne-Ni-Ge de Reset! *Sister Wars Gallery 2 02.png|Tsukasa 2 20.png|Tsukasa asleep at her desk 2 21.png|Tsukasa Sleeping 3 07.png|Tsukasa with a ponytail image050.jpg|Tsukasa feeding deer. snapshot20070517003302.jpg|Tsukasa running to Kagami image119.jpg|Tsukasa getting caught into an otaku crowd. Subway Episode20.jpg|Tsukasa wearing a Kimono Ree.jpg|Tsukasa and the others waiting in line Picture 1.png Luckystarep12.png Lucky.Star.01.PNG|Tsukasa freaks out as she sees a bug coming out of the Seashell in Episode 6 Trivia *In episode 18, when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Konata thinks Tsukasa would be a dog because of her image. *Tsukasa's favourite color is white. http://i9.mangareader.net/lucky-star/15/lucky-star-687045.jpg Category:Characters Category:Hiiragi Family Category:Females Category:Students